The Goddess Smiled
by Satan Abraham
Summary: She was beautiful, she was perfect, she was so gentle with the animals that he thought that if she did turn out to be less than a goddess it would be a heinous crime. [slight sondam] [oneshot]


Gundam was crouched down under a tree, arms crossed over his chest, watching his Four Dark Gods of Destruction play. They were running around, rolling over each other – normally, he would have reserved their playing time for inside, but… they needed the fresh air.

Although it was a lot more comfortable inside.

"Hello!"

Who was that.

Gundam jumped and turned around, darkening a little as he watched Sonia Nevermind walk toward him, full of a goddess-like grace and blonde hair feathering lightly around her body.

He turned back to his hamsters. She came closer. He hoped that she would stay, even though he wasn't sure if he could speak right at the moment. Either way, it wasn't rude to look back to his hamsters. He needed to watch them to make sure that they weren't wandering off. Who knew what was out there, what liked to stalk and prey on Dark Gods of Destruction?

She crouched down next to him, putting out her hand to Jum-P, who sniffed it cautiously. Gundam watched her hand, wondering if Jum-P would bite. He did, sometimes. All animals did at times, but she didn't seem to be provoking him, so it would probably… it would probably be fine.

"They're so cute," she said, giggling a little, and Gundam felt his blush darken a little as he watched her smile. She was absolutely _radiant. _It was making him nervous. He swallowed.

"They are legendary beasts of evil," he said, but it didn't have much conviction to it. She looked at him, and smiled that smile, and he pulled his scarf up. "Just a few of the many I have tamed."

"You must be really good," she said. "It's your title, isn't it?"

"The Dark Lord, destined to bring an end to this wretched world?"

"No, no, Super High School Level Animal Breeder!" she said. He blinked.

"Oh," he said. "That."

She nodded, and then he nodded, and then he looked back to his hamsters. Maga-G looked tired. He scooped him up and made to put him in his scarf for safekeeping, but Sonia stopped him, putting a hand on his arm.

"Can I hold him?" she asked. Gundam hesitated. Her hand was on his arm. Her hand was on his arm and it had a greater danger of giving him a heatstroke than his general outfit did.

"I- I suppose," he said. "Sit down so that I will can put him on your lap."

She nodded and kneeled, settling down into the ground. He set the sleepy hamster on her lap, swallowing when his fingers brushed her thighs, separated only by the material of her skirt. He sat down as well, cross-legged, and watched as she stroked the tiny animal with her so very princess-like hands. Jum-P scrambled onto his lap and he barely noticed, too entranced in how carefully she was treating the animal, how nicely she was supporting it with her free hand so that it didn't fall and how softly she was petting it. Maga-G liked her, Gundam could tell, and he felt himself smiling a little.

Thank the universe for his scarf, then, it wouldn't do for the Dark Lord to visibly smile.

"He's sleeping," she said, letting the animal alone as it slept. Gundam nodded. "Do you want him back?"

"If you want to keep holding him a bit longer," Gundam averted his eyes. "That would be fine."

"Thank you," she said, smiling that brilliant, goddess-like, heart-poundingly beautiful smile. He swallowed again. He was sweating. While this was nothing new, with this tropical island and his usual clothing choices, this felt different.

It was slightly embarrassing. Social outings were a bit exhausting. He didn't want to be alone forever, of course, but…

They sat there in the silence for a few more moments, Gundam feeling the temperature rise every minute they spent together. It wasn't a bad feeling, certainly not, but it was a bit embarrassing.

After a while, she put the sleeping hamster in his hands. "I have to go now," she said, smiling apologetically. "Thank you, though. This was nice."

With that, she kissed him on the cheek and left, humming a little to herself. He stared after her, frozen, feeling his face burn bright. He didn't even think that his scarf could cover this up.

He sat in the exact same position for the next ten minutes.

* * *

**I was going to get some more oneshots done today, because it's oneshot day and I usually get a oneshot done plus a chapter, but apparently not. Either way, this was requested by an anon on Tumblr, who wanted a Sonia x Gundam. I'm not as familiar with the SDR2 characters as I am with the Dangan Ronpa characters, but this didn't turn out too bad!**

**It's been a while I've written something so adorable, though. **


End file.
